


Trial Run

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: Search, Rescue, & Retrieval, the Clones Era [3]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Clone Wars, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Original Characters - Freeform, Search and Rescue, Star Wars - Freeform, a different view, found family beginnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: Jedi Knight Kara Saje is on her first mission as a Jedi General with the 425th.  The mission?  Officially, to find and rescue Jedi Aayla Secura after a ship-crash on a Separatist world.  What happens next is up to the Force to decide.





	1. Arrival

Jedi Knight Kara Saje kept her face impassive as her shuttle descended into the bay of the _Retrieval_ and her linked hands hidden in the sleeves of her robes _._   She watched through the viewport as they landed, noting the ranks of troopers waiting for her.  She wondered if they knew anything about her, what they would say about having a shiny new General for this venture.  She wondered if they were concerned about having her in charge as she was.  Then she pinched her wrist and reminded herself to trust the Force, it would guide her in this as it always had.

“General,” the pilot said.

Kara tried to smile at him, “Thank you for the smooth ride, pilot.  Will you be staying, or…?”

“I’m staying,” the pilot said.

“All right,” Kara said and stood.  She stepped out of the cockpit and headed into the hold, seeing the ramp already open.  She turned to collect her bags, only to find a pair of troopers already there.  She was tempted to reclaim the bags, but paused, wishing she’d had more time with her Master with his troops, but Master Honso had been killed in an early engagement, leaving her an orphaned Padawan until the Council decided to knight her.

Her fingers twitched in that familiar way.  “Excuse me,” she said, trying to remember the rank insignia, “there’s a blue satchel in the pile, would you hand it to me.”

“Yes General,” one of the troopers said.  “Here you go.”

“Thank you,” Kara said, trying another smile.  She slung the bag over her shoulder, hoping to find a moment’s peace to draw whatever vision was beginning to grow in her mind.

“General, sir,” another trooper said, “I’m Captain Zip, I’m to escort you to the bridge.”

“Of course, Captain,” Kara said as she settled her bag.  “Lead the way.”

Kara remembered when she and Master Honso had returned from one of their missions and everyone had stared because she’d ended up dragged into a holoshow against her will.  Compared to that, the attention paid by the troops as she walked past was bearable.  She looked at them, the ones who saluted, and struggled to remember if she was supposed to return the salute or not.  Maybe the Captain of the _Retrieval,_ an experienced Captain from Judicial, would help her.

Her hands cramped, nails scratching her wrists with the suddenness of the urge to draw.  “Oh kriff,” she muttered, forgetting herself and scrambling for her bag.

“Sir?”  Captain Zip asked.

“I need a moment,” Kara said, fingers gripping her pad, “I’m sorry, just hold on.”  She yanked the pad out and the stylus with it, dropping into a full lotus as she began to draw.

In moments, she had a Twi’lek roughed out, in Jedi robes.  The Twi’lek, female but unknown, was standing with her lightsaber engaged, over the bodies of clones in armor.  Her face was drawn into a snarl as she faced off against one of the big droids.  Kara flicked the stylus, turning the lightsaber blue before expanding to the world itself, enough for her to know that it wasn’t one she recognized given the plant life.

Kara pulled up a fresh screen and kept drawing, now she drew an older Bothan in the naval uniform of Judicial.  Around him, she drew a planet, Bothawui, broken shackles, the seal of the Judicial branch, and a child Botham with a brilliant smile.

She stopped then, waiting to see what else the Force needed, but there was no twitch or urge and she nodded, standing back up and glancing shyly at the patient Captain, “My apologies, Captain.”  She flipped the pad closed.  “I- sometimes, the Force gives me images that I have to draw.  It is easier to bear than other ways of seeing, but frustrating when it cannot be ignored.”

“Of course, General,” Captain Zip said.

“Let’s go meet Captain Sei’lar,” Kara said, putting the pad away.

Zip saluted and walked away, Kara took a deep breath and followed.  She was pretty sure her attempt to look like an experienced Jedi General had just been blown out of the water.  Now, she’d have to double down to prove she was competent, even if she was as green as the foam on lomin ale.  So, she squared her shoulders, lifted her chin, and kept her eyes focused on Captain Zip’s back.  No use looking around like a tourist now, not when she knew they’d have a mission by the time she hit the bridge.

“Captain Sei’lar,” Captain Zip said as they entered the bridge, “General Saje.”

“General,” Sei’lar said with a salute.

“Captain,” Kara replied with a quick nod.

“We just had an emergency communique from Coruscant,” Sei’lar said.

“Show me,” Kara replied.

Sei’lar led her to the holotable and pulled up the message.  It was Mace Windu, and Kara had to fight to keep from swallowing, Master Windu had always left her feeling like a youngling.  “General Saje, congratulations on passing your trials.  I know we’d hoped to give you time to adjust to your new command but an issue has arisen and the _Retrieval_ is the closest Republican vessel.”  Kara tucked her hands into her sleeves, trying not to show how her heart had started pounding.  “General Aayla Secura has crashed on Millius Prime, currently a Separatist world.  Your mission is to retrieve the General before the Separatists can capture her.  Once you have General Secura on board, you must convey her to the _Valiant_ at a rendezvous point included in this transmission.  Her arrival there is a matter of great importance.  May the Force be with you.”

Kara took a deep breath, considering the angles of the order.  She wasn’t ready, she didn’t have any of her people organized, she wasn’t sure they had the supplies necessary.  Besides, she knew there would be troopers on that world, crashed with Secura, was she supposed to leave them?

“General?”  Captain Zip said, and Kara realized she’d been silent for too long.

 _Assume the appearance of serenity, and in time you will become serene,_ Master Honso had frequently told her.  It continued to be the most frustrating homily in her Master’s litany.

“Captain Sei’lar, set a course for Millius Prime,” Kara said.  “Captain Zip, with me.”  She acknowledged Sai’lar’s salute before she turned and headed back to the hallway to the lift.  Once the bridge doors were shut, she turned to Captain Zip.  “Captain, make sure your men are ready to deploy, including sufficient medical supplies.  I leave you to decide the best deployment for them.  My only requirement is a squad placed directly in my command.  Their orders are simple if difficult.  They must keep up with me, and watch my back.”  She hesitated, then allowed him to see her lingering grief, “My Master died because he chose to go alone instead of taking back up.  I warned him, but he didn’t listen to me.  This squad’s primary function is to ensure I _don’t_ go without back up.”

“Understood sir,” Captain Zip said.

“Once you’ve given your orders, I want you, the primary medic, and the lead shuttle pilot to meet me in a briefing room.”  She paused, “Actually, first show me to an appropriate briefing room, then start giving orders to your men.  I’ll be there going over the data from Master- General- Windu.”

“Very good, sir,” Captain Zip said with a nod, “If you’ll follow me.”

Soon she was settled into a chair at a table and her Captain was off to get things prepared with the troops.  Kara pulled out her pad and stylus and pulled up the image of Secura.  She stared at it for a moment, but as usual, there was nothing more she could add to the image.  She dated the drawing and saved it.  Then she reached into her bag for her other datapad and frowned as her fingers found something else instead.  She pulled out the folded sheet of plasifilm and opened it.  It was a very old drawing, one that should have been in her room on Coruscant.  It showed her sitting with others, smiling and happy.  They were all human, mostly with dark hair, but none of their faces were visible.  A childish hand scribbled across the top _this is my family._

She folded the drawing and tucked it back in her bag, promising to see it into her quarters as soon as she could.  Then she found her other datapad, the one issued to her by the Jedi Council upon accepting her rank as General.  This datapad had all the security features necessary for her job, an upgraded holoprojector, and uplink to the holonet.  Waiting for her was the briefing for her first rescue mission.  Reading over the parameters, she quickly confirmed that there was nothing there about Secura’s troopers, and she desperately wanted to react.  Instead, she began to plot.

Kara hadn’t been a prankster like some of her youngling clan, and she’d avoided bullies for years, but Kara was a seer.  She’d been infamous as a troublemaker years before her gift was identified, simply because she couldn’t _not_ react to her visions.  While responding to her visions, Kara had learned quite a bit about being sneaky for a cause.  It was this experience that she called on as she reviewed the information available to her.

By the time Captain Zip and the other two troopers arrived, Kara had a plan and very specific orders to give.  “General, might I introduce Lieutenant Screech, our field medic, and Lieutenant Swoop, who leads our pilots.”

“Gentlemen,” Kara said when Zip lead the men in.  She stood and nodded to the pair, “Have a seat, please.”  She sat back down and waited until the three men were ready.  “I am General Kara Saje, welcome to the newly designated 425th, Search, Rescue, and Retrieval unit.  Our new assignment is to provide search and rescue support as well as the retrieval of key artifacts and information.  In a perfect galaxy, we would have time to begin the transition, to shift troopers off the _Retrieval_ who are ill suited for the work, and begin training practices that will assist in the creation of ideal strategies.  Unfortunately, this is a galaxy at war and time is a luxury we’ve been denied.  In four hours, the _Retrieval_ will drop from hyperspace over Millius Prime, where General Aayla Secura and an unknown number of troopers are awaiting rescue.  My orders are to retrieve General Secura and deliver her to the _Valiant._ ”

There was a burst of frustration and Kara pushed her hands into her sleeves, projecting calm serenity.  “Your orders are thus,” she said, “Lieutenant Swoop, select a half dozen landing zones in reasonable distance of the last known location of the General.  We will select one as a primary landing zone where a ship will remain on site, while the other ships will stand off in low orbit until called.  Lieutenant Screech, you will set up a field camp at the primary landing zone for any possible injured troopers while Captain Zig directs his troops in a standard grid pattern.  I will take a squad with me in a non-standard pattern to search for General Secura.  Captain, you have until General Secura has been secured on a ship, and I have returned to the primary landing zone to locate all the troopers you can and get them on the troop ships.  I can’t stretch my orders to ensure we leave no one behind beyond that, and I am sorry for that.  Any questions or suggestions?”

“Sir, about that landing zone,” Screech said, “am I in charge of all of it?”

Kara tapped her finger a moment, “If you feel another trooper would best serve in charge of security, then speak with Captain Zip, I leave the distribution to him.  I would like you to run the field camp this first time, but if it proves to be a poor choice we can decide later on a better system.  This is only a trial period, we can change things when we know they don’t work.”

“You leave the distribution to me?”  Zip said.

Kara smiled tightly, “Captain, between the two of us, you have more practical experience in troop movements.  My Master- I was trained for small group tactics at best, handing me more than the squad I requested and I’m pretty sure the phrase disaster would be appropriate now.  However, I was also taught to realize my limitations and to accept help from others.  I can learn to command larger groups, but now is not the time to try.”

“Actually, I’d say you’ve made a good start,” Captain Zip said.

Kara nodded, “The only other thing you three should know going into this is that I have visions of the future.  I draw my visions, which is unique and annoying, as Captain Zip witnessed earlier.  If what I see has an impact on the mission, I’ll let you know.”

“Appreciate that sir,” Captain Zip said, although Kara could tell he was uneasy about the Force.

“Is there anything else?”  Kara asked.  When she received three negatives, she nodded and stood up, “Then I leave you to get ready.  I want to meet with the squad assigned to me half an hour before we come out of hyperspace.  Captain, if you could have someone direct me to my quarters?”

“Of course,” Captain Zip said as the three troopers stood.

“Dismissed,” Kara said, accepting their salutes.


	2. Ready, Set, Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara preps for her mission and meets the men who she will trust with her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am using a mix of canons, but the "new and approved" and the 'legend' to supplement my knowledge of Star Wars. Some of this may not be exactly accurate, and I apologize. If it's not right, feel free to blame Wookieepedia.

Kara regarded her image for a moment, eyes skimming over her underthings, and dark skin, before settling on her face.  Brown eyes filled with fear and grief returned her look for a moment before she looked up, absently checking that her hair was still in place.  She’d never favored a long style, finding it got in the way of the kind of fights she’d gotten into with her master.  She’d kept only her Padawan braid long.  It was still startling to see the brown spikes without the long braid at her temple, but it was an adjustment she’d make in time.  Considering her appearance for a moment, Kara wondered if keeping the spikes was an asset or a hindrance in her quest to look older.  Then she reminded herself that she didn’t have time to fix it.  At least the bleach and dye were finally out of her hair, while the bleach had been an interesting accident, the vibrant blue and pink dye had been annoying.

Turning away, Kara regarded what was waiting for her on her bed, the armor her father had arranged for her as a gift upon reaching her knighthood.  It was done in the style of the Ilan, which consisted of fitted pants and vest that were scaled in mix of materials that were supposed to diffuse blaster shots.  She dressed quickly, wondering how her father had managed to acquire the armor when he supposedly hadn’t been back to Ilan since the trip that had resulted in her.  Then she shook her head, wondering about Jedi Master Nikolas Saje was an exercise in futility. She’d spoken to him a grand total of five times in her life, and three of those had been her idea.

Kara dressed in the slivery-grey under shirt and pants, tucking the shirt in and fastening the clips that kept the two pieces connected.  Then she pulled on the russet colored armored pants and wriggled her hips a bit to make sure they were properly settled.  She sat down to pull on the russet boots and laced them tightly.  She pulled her pants over the boots, then stood up to stamp her feet and make sure they were properly fitted.  Then she put on the black belt and hung her light saber and blaster from it.  Most Jedi would have been content with just the light saber, but Kara had experienced losing her light saber before in a fight and knew the value of back up weapons.  Finally, she picked up the russet colored armored vest and pulled it on.  She tugged the fasteners tight and tugged the vest smooth.

Kara stepped back in front of the mirror and studied her reflection and took a deep breath.  Then she swore softly and turned to retrieve the silvery grey and russet pack that held her pad, an emergency kit, and extra power packs.  She settled the bag over her head, adjusting the single strap across her shoulder and chest, letting the bag settle on her back.  Now she was ready, and she looked the part of a warrior.

Her chrono chimed and Kara allowed herself a grim smile, it was time to go cause trouble for some Separatists.

Captain Zip and most of his troopers were already in the shuttle bay when Kara got there.  She scanned the room quickly, noting how many men were already wearing their helmets and who looked to be slacking off.  Then she walked over to stand just behind the Captain and the small group of men he was talking to.

“We won’t have much time to find our brothers,” one of the unknown troopers said, he was completely bald and someone had tattooed stars across his scalp.

“We’ll have to work fast then,” one of the others said firmly, he had close cut black hair and no identifying markers.

“Can we though?”  The first trooper asked.

“I hope so,” Kara said pointedly, and bit her lip to hide a grin when the troopers all jumped.  “I truly hope you can work in the time limit I’ve been given, because I’m hoping to at least make it to the third mission before bucking orders.”  She set her feet and linked her arms behind her back, “Captain Zip, how goes preparations.”

“Nearly done, General,” Captain Zip replied.  He gestured to the only member of the group who hadn’t spoken yet, “This is Sergeant Blaze, he’ll be leading your squad.”

Kara raised her eyebrows and smiled at the man, “Sergeant, I hope this is the beginning of an amazing partnership.”

“Sir,” Blaze said, clearly uncomfortable.

Kara considered her options for a moment, wondering had made him so uncomfortable, but stopped as she became aware of a conversation behind her.  She turned her head to hear properly.

“She’s completely green,” one of the troopers was saying scornfully, “probably never been in a fight in her life, much less used that blaster she’s carrying.”

Kara pulled the blaster as she turned, holding up her other hand to stay Zip when the Captain began to move.  She didn’t even need to aim, simply fired two shots, sending blaster bolts just missing the trooper’s ears, close enough for him to _know_ that she could have hit him if she’d wanted.  Then she stalked over, holding her blaster pointed to the ceiling to where her doubter knelt with two other troopers and the open packs that they were filling.

The trooper was staring at her in horror as she stopped in front of him.  “Trooper,” she said calmly, aware that she was again the focus of the area.  “I killed my first sentient being when I was fifteen.  He was part of a gang of gun runners my master and I were sent to locate.  He was a Twi’lek who thought that using mass fire would serve to drive us out of a warehouse, if not kill us.  I reflected one of his shots right back at him.  Now, I won’t claim that at fifteen I was good enough to do that on purpose, but the result was the same.  I was sixteen and dealing with spicers when I deliberately used my light saber to kill.  Although I was trained in using a blaster from the age of eleven onward, I started using a blaster alongside my ‘saber when I was nineteen, after I learned the hard way that trusting to just a light saber was a good way to end up in the Hall of Healing, if not dead.  I may be new to the title of Knight, but I am no green fighter.”

“Sir,” the trooper said, swallowing.

“What’s your name?”  Kara asked.

“CT-7,” the trooper began.

“I asked your name,” Kara cut in, “not your designation.”

“He doesn’t have one yet,” Captain Zip said, cautiously.  Kara glanced at him, raising her eyebrows in inquiry.  “Not all clones have a name when they’re deployed.”

Kara nodded, allowing the Captain to fall silent, then looked at the Trooper, “I’ll remember you, Trooper.  I hope next time we meet, you’ll have a far better opinion of me.”  She turned away, looking for Blaze, unsurprised to find him just behind the Captain.  “Sergeant Blaze, please introduce me to your squad.  I’d like to meet the men who will be watching my back before we have to head planetside.”

“Of course General,” Blaze said nervously, “Actually, these three are part of the squad.”

Kara looked at the Trooper and cocked her head, “It’s one thing to have a chip on your shoulder, Trooper, but are you going to be able to follow your orders?”

“I- I’ll follow them, sir,” the Trooper said.

“This is Bones, our field medic,” Blaze said, indicating a Trooper who had the symbol for the medics under his left eye, “and Mash.”  Mash had a shock of blond hair that he had cut regulation style, and a scar on his right cheek that ran horizontally from his nose to his ear.

Kara nodded quickly at their salutes and glanced at Blaze.  “The rest of the squad is over here.”

The rest of the men in her squad were also checking over their gear, and she took the time to seek out the differences between each of them and to remember their names.  Fallback, Shy, Tiny, Hopper, Rusty, and Bounce, each with a unique identifier, like their hair cut or tattoos.  All of them met her eyes fearlessly, their confidence in themselves almost a tangible entity in the Force as much as their reserve at their new General.

“Captain,” Kara said turning and looking for Zip.

“Sir?”  Zip asked.

“When we get back, I want to arrange to meet with each squad in person,” Kara said, “all of them.”

“Yes sir,” Zip said as the ship shuddered.

Kara glanced up quickly, and then the all-call came on with a soft squeal, “General Saje, please report to the bridge, General Saje, please report to the bridge.”

Kara looked at the Captain, “With me, Captain Zip,” she said and headed for the door at as fast, but calm walk.  There would be times when running was necessary, but she could tell, just by the feel of the Force, that this was more of a watchful tension than the excited panic that would have come from a surprise attack.

Sure enough, they arrived on the Bridge to find Iego in the view screen, with a moon half visible and two Separatist capital ships waiting for them.  “General, we’re here,” Captain Sei’lar said.

Kara nodded, “All right Captain, have we tripped their sensors, do you believe?”

“Not that we can tell,” Sei’lar said.  “We can get closer before we run that risk.”

Kara crossed her arms and stared at Iego, considering, “If you were in charge, Captain, how would you do this?  I need to get my company on that planet, but I also need to make sure we have a ride out of here.”

“Me?”  Sei’lar said, “I’d bring the _Retrieval_ in as close as I can and let the shuttles out fast, then pull back, maybe micro jump back to the edge of the system to throw them off.  When you’re ready for extraction, we reverse the run, micro-jump in when you lift off the planet, hold under the pounding until all the shuttles are back and then run like hell.”

Kara nodded, eyeing the viewscreen for a moment, then looked at Zip, “Get your men on those gunships, Captain.  This is going to be messy and fast.”  She acknowledged his salute and turned to Sei’lar as Zip left, “Do you have fighters?”

“One squad,” Sei’lar said.

“I want them in the air to cover the gunships as long as possible,” Kara said, “both runs.”

“Right,” Sei’lar said.

Kara hesitated, “Captain, after this mission, would you be willing to assign me someone to go over military protocols?  I keep thinking I’m doing something wrong here.”

Sei’lar inclined his head slightly, “I will see it done, General.”

“Thank you,” Kara said, “I’ll be on the gunship with my people, awaiting your signal.  May the Force be with you, Captain.”

“And with you, General,” Sei’lar replied.

Kara kept her pace steady and her face impassive as she left the bridge, hoping that she was keeping her growing nervousness from showing to the people around her.  They needed to be confident, even if she wasn’t yet.

The hanger was quieting down, Kara noticed as she entered.  Most of the gunships had their doors closed and their engines were cycling on.  There was some commotion around the fighters as those pilots started their engines for the short fight.  Zip and Blaze were standing by one of the gunships and Kara headed for them, picking her pace up to a light jog.

“Captain, Sergeant,” Kara said, “are we ready?”

“Yes sir,” Zip said with a salute.

“Our ship is over here,” Blaze said, gesturing to the side.

“Lead the way,” Kara said, she turned slightly and pitched her voice for those who would hear, trusting at least Blaze’s comm to also pick up her voice.  “There’s a possibility that we’ll come under fire on the way down, the _Retrieval_ will do their best to provide cover, but since I’m sure we all want a ride home when this is over, they won’t stick around to be pounded, but will wait at the edge of the system for us to be ready to leave.  We’re going in and out as fast as possible.  May the Force be with us all.”

Then she followed Blaze onto their gunship and latched onto a handhold as the door shut.  Kara rested her head against her arm for a moment, and then realized she could hear her voice being played from the cockpit.  She closed her eyes and shuddered, for a first speech it wasn’t bad.  Next time, she’d have to do better.


	3. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and her squad head out to retrieve General Secura.

The gunship landed with a jolt that had Kara depending on the Force to keep her balance, but still managed to leap off the ship on Sergeant Blaze’s heels.  At first glance, the moon wasn’t the most impressive place, seeming to be a reddish-brown desert with outcroppings of rocks, some of which were black and others almost silver.  The lack of confirmed plant life should make her job easier, she reflected as she got out of the way of the troopers moving around, while ignoring her shadow, a pair of Troopers she thought were Shy and Tiny, but wasn’t sure.

Assured that she was within a reasonable distance of her people, but out of the way, she sank into the Force, allowing the warmth of it to flood through her and wiping away the edge of tiredness she’d been dealing with.  Her troopers were bright spots to her left, filled with the purpose of their tasks.  She could even sense when Captain Zip came over to address her, and she held up a single hand to stall him.  Her immediate surroundings identified, Kara sent her perceptions outward in a spiral pattern.

Her master had had a knack for finding lost things, a skill that he had taught to Kara over the course of their twelve-year association.  It wasn’t anything specific, just scanning for life on the moon, and then seeing the patterns and emotional flares associated with it.  She found three groups of possible troopers easily, two of them had a fear edged sense of purpose to them as they moved towards each other, a sense of order and pattern that felt like it could be martial.  The third group was more panic than purpose, and even as she touched on them, she winced to feel as part of the group flared and died.

Droids were a lot more difficult to trace in the Force directly, but they created certain ripples that she was still learning to recognize.  It looked like the third group was facing droids, but she wasn’t going to swear to that one.  She moved her senses onward, if the life she’d found before were hearth fires, then General Secura would be a bonfire.  That was her task now.

As she swept her senses behind her, opposite the other groups, she found her bonfire.  General Secura was as distinct in the Force as a Jedi, and from the concentration and protective concern, Kara knew the other Jedi was fighting something, probably a droid squad.

Kara blinked slowly, bringing herself back to awareness, listening to the troopers moving around and allowing the noise to draw her back to her body.  She turned to find Zip waiting with Tiny and Rusty and nodded, unwilling to even try to smile now.

“Base is set up,” Captain Zip said, stepping forward, “we’re preparing to begin our search grids.”

Kara nodded, “Keep your grids, but I sense three groups of life forms in that direction,” she pointed.  “Do we have a map?”

“Here, sir,” Zip gestured, “it’s not much.”

“It’s enough,” Kara replied as she followed him to a folding table under an awning.  She leaned forward and stared down at the map for a moment, comparing it to what she’d sensed.  Then pointed, “Two groups were here and here, and if what I could detect is accurate, they’re actively moving to link up together.  The third was here,” she touched what the topography said was a canyon, “They’re under attack, troopers or no.”  She glanced at Zip and tilted her head, “Feel free to send a squad out there, Captain.  I mean, your choice, but feel free.”  She pointed to her last point, “General Secura is there and in combat.  That’s where I’m going.”

“Sergeant Blaze is unloading the speeder bikes now,” Captain Zip said contemplatively.  “I’ll send two squadrons after the people in combat, and the third after the other two.”

Kara nodded, “I didn’t get a sense of any lone lifeforms really, for a supposedly inhabited moon, it’s rather devoid of life.”  She looked around pensively, “Makes me wonder what they were up to around here.”

“It isn’t our job to investigate, sir,” Zip said carefully.

Kara smiled at him, “You’re right.  I’ll just make a note in the report.  I’m sure someone will be interested.”

“Captain, General,” Blaze said, approaching and saluting.

“Yes Sergeant?”  Zip asked as Kara looked at the map again, scanning the symbols between her and General Secura.  She wished she was better at remembering what it all meant.

“Speeders are ready to go, sir,” Blaze said.

Kara straightened up then and looked at the Sergeant, “And do we have the necessary supplies?”

“Yes sir,” Blaze said.

Kara nodded, and turned to Zip, “Captain, I leave this in your capable hands.  Remember, you have until General Secura is on a ship and I return here to finish your mission.”

“Yes sir,” Zip said and saluted.

This time, Kara saluted him in return and turned to the Sergeant, “Let’s go.  We may not have much time.”

The speeders were new and black.  Kara rested her hand on her bike for a moment before she mounted, prepped the speeder, and hit the ignition.  The bike released a sickly growl, shuddered, and then coughed.  Kara blinked, checked the gauges and switches, then hit the ignition again.  The bike unleashed a screaming whine like a dying beast and Kara threw herself off the bike, rolling away as fast as she could get the Force to push her.  At what seemed to be a safe distance, she turned to look at the bike.

The bike was sparking and smoking, shaking enough that even the other Troopers were backing away in alarm.  Kara realized that it was, in fact, going to explode and shoved with the Force, punting the bike into the air where it disappeared in a brilliant fireball.

“Kriffing hell,” she swore, using the Force to direct the pieces away from the camp.

“Are you all right sir?”

Kara blinked at the Trooper who had appeared beside her, “I’m fine,” she managed and began to stand up.  The Trooper, she realized by the red symbols on his collar bone, was Bones, their medic.  He reached out his hand and she took his help gratefully.  Once on her feet she brushed herself off, checking physically and in the Force for any damage.  “I’ll have a bruise on my calf later,” she said finally, “banged it on the seat.”

“If you’re sure,” Bones said.

“We need to move,” Kara said, “when we get to the _Retrieval_ , you can take a look at it.”  She turned, “Sergeant, in the interest of time, I’ll need to ride double with someone.  From what I could sense, the General is under attack.”

“I’m lightest,” one of the Troopers said, “you can ride with me.”  Kara glanced at him and realized it was the doubter from the hanger bay.  Someone had carefully painted silver edging to the front of his helmet, outlying the T-slit and angles.

“You sure about that?”  Kara asked.

“I’m sure, sir,” the Trooper replied.

“All right,” Kara said.  “Let’s go.”  She walked over and swung up behind the Trooper, resting her hands on his shoulders for a moment, as she turned to the Sergeant.  “General Secura is in that direction,” she pointed, “and there were others with her.  I’m not sure how far out, and I don’t think we can maintain a straight line, but that’s where we want to go.  I’ll keep checking it, and I’ll let you know if we need to correct our course.”

“Yes sir,” Blaze said as he half rose on his bike, “Knight Squad, let’s move out.”

Kara grabbed for the Trooper’s waist as the bike accelerated, clenching her teeth on the desire to yell in delight.  She loved speeder bikes, for all that she rarely got to actually use one.  She was a competent pilot of most space craft, trained enough to use them if need be, but lacking the skill that had marked some of her fellow Padawan.  Speeder bikes, on the other hand, she loved.  There was something about racing in the open air on the narrow craft that felt freeing.  Even as a passenger, she felt the soaring joy that always characterized such trips.

It wasn’t until they dropped off a rise that she remembered her task.  She firmed her grip on the Trooper, ducked her head until there was no wind smacking her in the face and reached out.  Up ahead was the bonfire that was the General, still bright and powerful, although dimmer than before as the General tired.

For the most part, they were able to shoot straight for the General, and Kara could tell they were getting closer rapidly, but she still fretted about the time it took.  She was wondering if she should try to let General Secura know they were coming when danger alarms shot through her from the Force, spurring her into instinctive action.  She sprang from the speeder quickly, twisting to redirect momentum as she lit her lightsaber, deflecting a hail of blaster bolts back towards their attackers before she had even landed.

The Troopers were stopping and firing back, but Kara couldn’t worry about them.  Not when she had bolts to deflect and shooters to locate.

Just as she’d located the origin of the blaster fire, Kara was thrown out of the half-trance by someone pulling her down behind a boulder.  “Are you hurt?”  Her driver demanded.

“Fine,” Kara replied, “what the hell?”

“It’s generally considered good tactics to take cover when people are shooting at you,” the Trooper said.

“Good tactics?”  Kara repeated, glancing up the cliff at the emplacement.  “Good tactics would be to make them stop shooting all together.”

“None of us have more than our blasters ready,” the Trooper said.

“Of for,” Kara said, “Look, Trooper- “

“Chip,” the Trooper said quickly.

“What?”  Kara asked.

“My name,” the Trooper said hesitantly, “it’s Chip.”

Kara stared, wishing she could see her companion’s face in that moment.  She’d gotten the sense that names were important to the troops, but this was something else.

A blaster shot hit the boulder they were crouched behind, yanking Kara back to the present.  She took a deep breath, “Chip, I need you with me, all right?  We have to take down that emplacement.”

“We don’t have jet packs,” Chip said.

“No, we have a Jedi,” Kara said.  I can get you up there, but it’s not going to be a comfortable feeling.  Are you in?”

Chip was silent for a long moment, and then he nodded, “I’m in.”

“Good,” Kara said.  She reached out in the Force to latch onto Chip, then she sent him into the air towards the emplacement, staying still long enough to watch him land on a ledge just below the emplacement, then she raced forward, leaping up to join him in seconds.  “Everything all right, Chip?”  She asked as she leaned into the ledge.

“Next time, a little warning would be nice,” Chip said, his voice unsteady.

“I did warn you,” Kara said, “are you good to move?”

“I’m good,” Chip said after a moment. 

“When we get up there, I’ll shield, you shoot,” Kara said.  “I can keep you from getting hit.”

“Right,” Chip said.

They climbed the remaining distance together, finding a second ledge that allowed them to crouch just below the opening and ready their weapons.  After a mutual three count, they surged into the ledge to find several droids waiting.  Kara launched into a Shien kata as soon as she had her balance, blocking the droids as they turned to fire on her and her companion.  Chip took a moment longer, but soon was returning fire from behind her defense.  Between the two of them, they had the droids destroyed in minutes.  The sudden silence that signified the end was deafening.

Then Chip turned to her, “Was that all of them, sir?”

“I think so,” Kara replied.  She hesitated a moment, “Droids are difficult to place in the Force because they are at the root a mechanical construct.  We can use the Force to act and react to them, but they’re machines, they don’t have a Force presence.  I don’t have any warnings of danger, like I did earlier, and even that alarm has faded.  We should return to the Squad.”

“How?”  Chip asked.  He paused and seemed to remember where they were and why, “Sir?”

“Same way we got up,” Kara said.  She smiled impishly at Chip, “I promise, if you jump, I’ll catch you.”

Chip glanced at the edge of the ledge for a moment, then looked at her, then nodded.  “Yes, General.”  He moved to the ledge and jumped.  Kara wrapped the Force around him, almost cradling him as he dropped to the ground.  Once she was sure he’d made it, she took a running leap off the ledge herself, throwing her arms out and letting the Force carry her down.

The other troopers were gathered around the speeder bikes, and Kara noticed that they’d lost three.  Then she did a headcount and realized someone was missing, as she looked around she saw him.  Shy was lying on the ground near a broken rock.  It took her a moment to realize that he was lying in a pool of blood.  She hadn’t noticed him dying, not while she was focused on their opponent.  It disturbed something deep inside her for a moment, but she put it aside to focus on the rest of her men.

“Are there any rites we need to observe for Shy?”  She asked as she approached him.

“Rites, sir?”  Blaze asked hesitantly.

“Funerary rites, for the fallen?”  Kara replied.  “Is there a way that you honor the victorious dead?”

“No,” Blaze said slowly, “we don’t.”

Kara nodded once, “All right.  We should go then.  There will be a service when we return to the _Retrieval._   We will remember those we lose.”  She walked over to Chip’s bike and swung up behind him.  “General Secura is somewhere down this canyon.  She’s still fighting, so there will be more droids ahead.  Be mindful of further ambushes.  Let’s move out.”

“Yes sir,” the Troops replied and mounted their bikes.

Kara settled her hands at Chip’s waist and reached for the Force, finding comfort in the familiar warmth as she grieved for a man she hadn’t gotten a chance to know.


	4. Mission II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Knight Squadron reach General Secura.

When Kara realized they were almost on top of the General, she lifted her hand in a closed fist.  Then she projected an urge to stop to the squad.  Once they had stopped, the sounds of blaster fire and lightsaber were obvious.

“Is that the general?”  Tiny asked.

Kara tore her gaze from the canyon rim to regard the trooper, “Yes.”  She looked back up at the canyon rim, “She has troopers with her, at least five.”  She crossed her arms as her fingers twitched.

“Sir?”  Blaze asked, sounding worried.

Kara clenched her arms against another twitch.  “There’s something up there,” she announced.  “Something important.”

“What do you mean?”  Blaze asked.

Kara glanced at him, then back at the cliff, “There’s something up there.  I can’t tell what.  We need to check it out.  Secondly, we have blaster rifles, getting them up high could work in our favor, _and_ give us an idea of what’s going on.”

“Not sure we can climb that,” someone said.

“Maybe not,” Kara said.

There was a soft groan, “Sir permission to reclassify jet packs as mission critical?”

“Are you volunteering, Chip?”  Kara asked.

“Yes sir.”  It was amazing how much someone who appeared fully grown could sulk like an eleven-year-old.

Kara pointed to hide her twitching lips, “There’s a ledge that feels deep enough, should keep you from getting shot before you’re ready to shoot back.”

“Hand me that blaster rifle,” Chip muttered.  Kara glanced over to see Tiny hand off one of the long rang weapons.  Chip slung it over his shoulder and nodded to Kara, “All right General, I’m ready.”

Kara reached out and lifted Chip.  This time she made sure it was a smooth if fast ride.

“Tell me,” Kara said as she sampled the mixed mood of the squad, “Is he insane, or just that loyal?  That’s the second time he’s let me fling him through the air today.”

“Both, maybe?”  Someone, she thought it was Rusty, replied.  “He’s stubborn though.”

“Given that he’s gone this long before he chose a name, I’m not surprised,” Kara mused.

“He’s loyal,” Tiny said.  “You gave him a name.”

“I know that’s important, but I’m not sure I understand why.”  She blinked, “But there is time for that later.”

Blaze released a string of invective that had Kara looking at him in shock, “What?”  Kara asked.

“Chip’s report,” Blaze replied.

“I-“ Kara stopped, hand dropping to her belt.  The familiar holder for her comm was missing.  She closed her eyes, feeling her shoulders drop and her cheeks burn, “Oh kriffing _hells_.”

“Sir?”  Blaze asked.

“I forgot my commlink,” Kara admitted.

They were definitely staring at her in judgement now.

Then one of them took off his helmet, revealing himself to be Mash.

“Here sir,” Mash said, holding it out, “you need to hear this.”

Kara took the helmet, feeling stunned, “Should I wear it?”  She finally asked, stunned by the weight in her hands.

“Comm’s clearer that way,” Mash said.

Kara pulled the helmet on, feeling clumsy and young.

“Trooper, please repeat what you just told us,” Blaze said.

“Yes sir, I’ve got a tank and five droids.”  Chip announced.  “There were three droidekas, but they’ve left.  There seems to be a path down into the canyon on the other side of this bend but I can’t confirm.  The tank is positioning itself on the rim but is not yet in position.  That’s all I can see.”

Kara pulled the helmet off and handed it over to Mash, “Thank you, Mash.”

“You’re welcome, General,” Mash replied as he shoved the helmet back on.

There was a moment when Kara felt as if something profound had happened.  Then she turned to Blaze, “All right, we’ve got a tank up top and droidekas possibly heading towards the General.  I know how to handle the droidekas, I’m sure General Secura does too.  That tank though.”

“We have demolitions,” Blaze said, nodding towards one of the others.  “Fallback, what do you have?”

“I think I have what I need,” Fallback said, “feel better if we’d gotten a rocket launcher though.”

Kara frowned, “That wouldn’t be easy to fit on a bike though.  If you get up there, can you at least distract that thing enough to give us a chance, do you think?”

“I can do that,” Fallback replied.

“All right,” Kara nodded, glancing through the group, “I think at least one other should go up there.  Do we have another rifle?”

“We do,” Blaze said, “Shy was the best shooter though.”

“Got anyone else good?”  Kara asked.

“I’m a little rusty,” one of the troopers said, half raising his hand.  Kara noted that he had three rust red stripes running vertically beneath each ear marking him as the trooper called Rusty.

“All right, Rusty,” Kara said, she glanced at the pair, “I can get you up to join Chip, same way I lifted him.  Are you willing to do that?”

The troopers were still for a moment, then Fallback turned and lifted a pack off of his bike, “I’m ready sir.”

Rusty took the rifle that Hopper offered him, “As am I.”

Kara nodded, “Here we go.”  She lifted Fallback up to join Chip, and then turned to Rusty, “Don’t start anything until Sergeant Blaze gives the word.”  Then she sent him up to the ledge as well.

“What’s our plan?”  Blaze asked.

Kara glanced around at the seven men surrounding her, then looked at the speeder bikes, with their weapon systems.  Then looked at the outcropping of rock that kept her from seeing the fight.  Finally, she looked at Bones.  There was something familiar about the set up and she took a moment to try to call up the memory.  Finally, she knew what they could do.  If her troopers were as good as they seemed, this plan would work, perhaps even better than the first time.

“The General has injured troopers over there,” she said.  “We’ve got a medic.  Give me your best shot with a blaster, and we’ll get Bones over there to do what he can.  We have speeder bikes with weapons.  Let’s use them.  They won’t be as heavy as a gun ship or a fighter, but I bet they’ll make a dent.”

“Good idea,” Blaze said.

“I’m good with a blaster,” Bounce offered.

“Then you’re with me,” Kara said.

“That tank’s almost ready to start firing,” Blaze said.

“Is Fallback ready to go?”  Kara asked.

“He says so,” Blaze replied.

“Then mount up.  Once the explosions start up there, I’m going.”  Kara said, “If it were me, I’d get two of those bikes going before I do, and the other three follow, but that’s just me.”

While the last minute prep got underway, Kara took a moment to crouch down, close her eyes and breath.  The Force rose around her, surrounding her like a warm blanket as she opened her mind without intent.  It filled her with calm that she would need to keep things together for however long this battle would take.

When she opened her eyes, everyone was ready so she stood up, brushed off her hands and turned to Blaze, “Sergeant, give the order.”

Blaze saluted, then tapped his helmet, “Fallback, light it up.”

Kara turned to Bones and Bounce, “Let’s go.  I’ll worry about deflecting the blaster fire, you worry about running and shooting back.”  Then she jogged away, amused when she heard both men swear before following. An explosion sounded just as Kara rounded the corner and could take in the scene.  There were droids all right, more than she felt comfortable guessing at from a glance, and all of them focused on the Twi’lek with the green saber who was fiercely guarding an overhang that might also qualify as a cave.  Someone was shooting out of the cave, but the shots were irregular.

Kara ignited her saber as two of the bikes shot by and opened fire.  She saw the Twi’lek twitch for a moment, but then Kara was focusing on reflecting bolts as she advanced.  This wasn’t really the place for Form V, so Kara improvised, using the mix of styles that she had cobbled together after one too many mass firing situations where the Shien wasn’t enough.  Somehow, she got her two troopers over to Secura as the bikes reappeared to reign more havoc on the droids.

“General Secura?”  Kara asked as she fell in beside the other Jedi, “I’m Kara Saje, Jedi General with the 425th.  We’re your ride out of here.”

Secura nodded as Bones headed over to the men she was guarding.  “How will we get out?”  Secura asked.

“Once we get these droids taken care of, we’ll call down a ship,” Kara said.  “There’s a plan, if you’ll just trust me.”

Secura focused on deflecting several bolts, then she glanced at Kara, “You are my ride, I will trust you.”

Kara let out a relieved breath, suddenly aware that it was possible that a senior Jedi could argue with her about their rescue plans.  As she mechanically blocked more fire, she wondered what expression Master Windu would have for a report reading _“The senior Jedi refused to stick to the previously agreed upon plan, so I rendered them unconscious and extracted them to the_ Retrieval.”

If she ever did send that report, she’d have to do her best to deliver it in person, with a hidden holocam.

Then Fallback started throwing down explosives that not only wiped out at least half the droids, but caused a rockfall and suddenly the fighting was done.  Kara lowered her arms and carefully turned off her lightsaber, aware that she was shaking.

“Sir?”  Blaze asked, walking over to her.

“Sergeant,” Kara managed, “report?”

“Two wounded, and we lost a bike,” Blaze said.  “Fallback reports topside is all clear.”

“Send for the gunship,” Kara said, “let’s get everyone topside, but leave the bikes.  We still have to go back to the landing zone.”

“Yes sir,” Blaze saluted.

Kara turned to find Secura kneeling beside one of her troopers, holding his hand and talking softly.  Bones was bandaging the abdomen of one of the others while Bounce was collecting the scattered armor and weapons into a pile.

“Corporal,” Kara said, “how are we doing here?”

Bones glanced up, he had a streak of blood on his left cheek.  “They’re ready for transport.”  He hesitated, “Can you lift this man onto the stretcher there?  The others will be able to walk out, but I don’t want him to move until he gets a full workup in medbay.”

Kara nodded and glanced at the stretcher, making sure it was ready for its load.  Then she reached for the Force.  It came to her as it always did, and she carefully lifted the trooper and shifted him onto the stretcher, doing her best not to jar him.  Once that was done she sagged slightly.

“You’re good at that,” General Secura said.

Kara glanced up and managed a smile, “Master Honso wasn’t good at lifting large items.  Once he realized I was, he left it to me.  People, crates, a Kowakian monkey-lizard; I had a lot of practice.”

“I heard about what happened,” Secura said, offering her hand.  “I’m sorry for your loss.”

Kara blinked against sudden tears, “Thank you.”

“Sir, gunship ETA is twenty minutes,” Blaze said, providing a welcome distraction from the grief that threatened.

“Then let’s get topside,” Kara said.  She turned to grab the stretcher only to find that Hopper and Mash were carrying it across the canyon, with Bounce and Tiny helping the other two troopers behind it.  Secura and Blaze were the only two not heading for what Kara now saw was almost a road leading up the cliff side, but they followed her when Kara headed over.

They were almost two thirds of the way up the path when something grabbed Kara, yanking her out of her thoughts with a metallic arm around her throat.

“Jedi scum,” the droid declared as it tightened its grip.

Kara slammed her elbow back on instinct and nearly shrieked as she collided with its metallic torso.  Then she threw herself backwards, using the Force to assist her in sending the droid crashing down, just missing Secura and Blaze.  Freed by the droid’s fall, Kara rolled to her feet, finding the droid doing the same.

The action was instinct from twenty-five years of hand to hand and self-defense lessons, with a scream of rage she landed a perfect right hook on the droid, sending it careening off the path.  Then she screamed as her hand and wrist announced how painfully unhappy they were with her actions.  She went to her knees, cradling her hand to her chest as it throbbed.

“Kara,” that was Secura, kneeling beside her, “are you okay?”

“I think I used too much punch and not enough Force,” Kara muttered as she began to flex her fingers.

Secura chuckled a little, “Next time, you’ll remember the difference.”  She glanced up and shifted to the left, allowing Bones to kneel as well.

“I’m alright,” Kara said, even as she let Bones take her hand.  “Just jammed it, I’m sure.”

“Uh-huh,” Bones said as he tested her joints while Kara hissed, then he reached into his bag.

“What are you jabbing me with now?”  Kara asked.

“Painkiller.”  Bones said, “Anti-inflammatory.”

“Yes to the second, no to the first,” Kara said, “I need to keep my head clear, and I’ve yet to meet a painkiller that didn’t either knock me out or otherwise impair my thinking abilities.  I promise, once we’re off this rock, you can drug me to your heart’s content, but until I’m on the _Retrieval_ it’s not happening.”

“Sir,” Bones began.

“I will knock _you_ off this path if you try to give me a painkiller,” Kara said firmly, “and let General Secura catch you.”

Bones stared at her for a long moment, then switched hyposprays, “Yes sir,” he said before jamming the spray into her forearm.

Kara wined through her teeth to keep from swearing at the medic, then allowed him to help her stand.

“Let’s go,” she said, and stalked past the small crowd.

The gunship arrived with no further excitement, until everyone realized that Kara wasn’t getting on board.

“Sir?”  Blaze said.

“I told Captain Zip he had until I got back to the landing zone,” Kara said, “it was part of his orders.  I’m going back to the landing zone, Sergeant.  Since we need to take the bikes back, I’m riding one of the bikes.”

It took her a few rounds with both Blaze and Bones, but in the end, she was heading back down the path with seven of her troopers to head back to the landing zone.  This time, she rode with Blaze, hanging onto him with one hand and with her head on his shoulder as weariness really began to seep in, but they made it back to the landing zone to find it was almost packed up.

“Sir,” Captain Zip said when Kara got down.

“Captain,” Kara said.  “Contact the _Retrieval_ to come collected us.  General Secura is secured.  Her people?”

“We found all of them,” Zip replied.  “Once the bikes are loaded and you get on board, we’ll be ready to go.”

Kara nodded, “All right, let’s get out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it wrong to be proud about such a crazy line? ("Too much punch and not enough Force") I've been waiting to use that line.


	5. Mission Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safely back on the Retrieval, Kara and her troops begin to find balance.

Kara woke up in a room that smelled like medicine and had metallic, silvery-grey walls with a headache and a dry mouth.  “Ugh,” she announced after a moment’s thought.

“General Saje.”

Kara turned her head to find Lieutenant Screech approaching.  “What happened?”  She asked.

Screech pressed his lips together for a long moment, “You passed out in the hall outside medical after Corporal Bones gave you a painkiller.”

“Was I snoring?”  Kara asked as she began to sit up, hissing as her arm began to throb with pain.

“What?  Sir, I need you to stay lying down for a moment,” Screech said.

“No problem,” Kara said as she lay back, “And was I snoring in the hallway?  Because depending on the type of painkiller used, I either end up acting like a hallucinating drunk or sleeping.  I snore when I’m drugged.”

“You were snoring.”  Bones announced.

“Well, thank you for getting me onto a bed,” Kara said.  “Whatever that was, it hit a lot harder than I’m used to.”

“So noted,” Screech said as he reached for Kara’s arm.  “You didn’t damage your arm when you went down, at least.”

“So it’s still a bone bruised elbow and a dislocated wrist?”  Kara asked.

“Yes sir,” Screech said.

“Then can I get a drink?”  Kara asked.

“Of course, sir,” Screech said as he helped her sit up and Bones went to get some water.

Kara stayed in medical long enough to finish her drink and then slipped out before either of the medics could stop her.  Careful of her banged up arm, Kara headed down to her quarters to change into something warmer and more comfortable than her armored pants and silk shirt.  She’d have to track her vest down later.

Waiting for her at the door to her room was General Secura.

“General?”  Kara said, stopping short.

Aayla Secura smiled, “General Saje, I was hoping for a few words, but they said you’d been in medical.”

Kara nodded, “Yes, I, uh, well, I reacted to the painkiller, fell asleep before I could get back here.  Apparently punching a droid with my bare hand wasn’t the best idea.”

“It worked, didn’t it?”  Secura said.

Kara chuckled as she nodded, “Yeah, but I don’t see me doing it again.”  She gestured to her room, “There’s not a lot of space, but would you care to come in?  I was hoping to change.”

“Of course,” Secura said.  “Do you need help?”

Kara hesitated as she opened the door, then glanced at Secura, “I wouldn’t say no, General.”

“Aayla,” Secura said, “I get called General enough by my own men.”

“Kara,” Kara said with a smile as she stepped into her room.  “Honestly, I’m glad you’re here.  My arm,” she gestured, “I’d probably end up looking ridiculous if I tried this on my own.”

“All right,” Secura said, “while we’re doing this, I’d like to hear what you’ve heard at the Temple.  Rumors are one thing, but facts.”

“I’ll tell you what I know,” Kara agreed.

With gentle hands Secura helped Kara change out her clothes for more traditional Jedi garb before Kara settled down on the bed.  “This armor is nice,” Secura said.

“My father gave it to me,” Kara admitted.  “A Knighting gift.  They make it on Ilan.”

Secura nodded, “How is your father?”

“I don’t know,” Kara said.  “I didn’t actually see him at my Knighting, he was on a mission.  We don’t see each other often, and I’m pretty sure if it was just up to Father, I’d never have met him at all.”

“Oh?”  Secura asked.

Kara smiled, “I had a vision. I’m going to rescue him from captivity, but to get him to trust me, I had to know something about my mother.  I was nine, I got out of class and tracked him down.  I don’t think he expected me.”

“No,” Secura agreed, “I’ve worked with Master Saje, he’s very fond of order and routine.”

“He’s Ilandrian,” Kara said.  “I was raised in the crèche, but I know Ilan is all about tradition, ritual and ceremony.”  She shrugged, “I respect that he doesn’t want a close relationship, so I never try, but then he turns around and gives me armor as a Knighting gift, or a blaster for my name day after I started using one regularly.”

Secura patted her knee, “Well, you can no more control Master Saje than he can control you.”

“I wish he’d just talk to me,” Kara admitted, “I’m confused.  It’s like every time I’ve accepted how he acts, something new happens and I’m again left struggling with my feelings about him.  I just want him to be consistent, not confusing.”  She stopped, “I’m sorry, I’m sure that wasn’t what you expected when you asked.”

“But you needed to say it,” Secura said.  She stood, “We’ll be arriving at the rendezvous soon.  I should check on my men.”

Kara nodded, then stood, “Aayla?”

“Yes Kara?”  Secura asked.

“May I ask, how do your troops remember the victorious dead?”  Kara asked.

Secura hesitated, “I’m not sure.  We have a moment of silence, but I’ve let them find their own peace.”

“Oh, okay,” Kara said.  “Thank you.”

“It is I who thank you,” Secura said, “If being a listening ear is what you need, then I was happy to listen to you.”

Kara followed the other Jedi into the hallway, watching her walk away.

“General?”

Kara turned to find Chip with her vest, “Chip, thank you.”  She reached out.

“Is everything okay sir?”  Chip asked, passing her the vest.

Kara glanced over her shoulder at Secura, “I think I want to be her when I grow up.”

“Sir?”  Chip asked.

“Nothing,” Kara said.  She tossed her vest back into her room.  “Chip, collect your squad and bring them to the conference room on this level.  I’ll meet you there.”

“Yes sir,” Chip said.

After arranging for a tray of caff to be brought to the conference room, Kara collected a wooden box from her quarters and went to join her squad.  She could feel the nervousness coming from the men well before she reached the door and she hoped that she wasn’t going to mess anything up.  She hesitated outside of the door’s sensor range to take a deep breath and walked inside.

“Relax, nobody’s in trouble,” Kara announced as she walked in.  “At ease,” she added when they all stood up.  “I have few questions for you.”  She put the box down and sat at the table, tucking her hands in her lap.

“Sir?”  Blaze said.

“Firstly, I want to know if you all are willing to remain on this squad,” Kara said.  “I know we don’t have a full company, but if any of you feel that working up close with me makes you uncomfortable, I’d rather give you the option now.  You don’t have to answer me now, but I’d prefer it before we have another mission.”

Chip raised his hand, “Sir, I’m staying.”

“All right,” Kara agreed, “we’ll negotiate on the jetpacks though.”

“If you’ll have me, I’m staying,” Blaze said.  “Someone needs to keep these jokers in line.”

Kara smiled at him, “Thank you, Sergeant.”  She opened her box and began to unpack it, “Now, regardless of how you decide, I invite you to join me in a small ceremony called Salute the Victorious Dead.”  She stood, look at each of them, “Twelve of us rode out today, on steeds made metal and death, but eleven returned.”  She set out each shot gas and began to carefully pour from the bottle she’d taken from the box.  Then she turned to her men, “Will you join me?”

They all stood, saying in unison, “Yes ma’am.”

Kara sent the two shots to each man, then lifted the first of her own.  “We drink today for Shy, warrior of the Republic, fallen in battle beside us.  First, we drink for the grief of knowing.”  She braced herself and took the shot, flinching slightly at the bitter flavor.  Then she hid her smirk behind her shot as the men reacted to the drink.  Finally, she whistled sharply, “Once more, if you’ll trust me.  A second drink, for the grief of memory.”  She lifted her second drink and watched.  Only Chip dared lift his shot even as he was grimacing.  They saluted each other and knocked their drinks back.

The second shot was a mellowing influence, taming the horrid bitterness of the first drink.

“Take the shot,” Chip said suddenly, turning to Hopper, “trust me brother, and take the shot.”

Hopper glared at him, “Why would I do that?”

“Just take it,” Chip said.

“All right,” Blaze said, and took his second shot.  After a moment, he blinked and raised his eyebrows.  Then he turned to the squad, “He’s right, take the shot.”

Slowly, in ones and twos, the others took the second shot.  Kara smiled as she packed away the bottle and took out the cloth and spray to begin cleaning her shot glasses.

“Pardon me sir, but what was that?”  Fallback demanded.

 _“Tethes,”_ Kara said, “It’s an Ilandrian drink traditionally served only at wakes, although I’m told there are some who consider it a fine after dinner drink.”  She sat down and took up the task of cleaning the glasses.  “Now, the second half of the tradition is to share stories about our fallen.  If you are so inclined to do so, I would like to know more about him.”

There was silence, save for Kara’s careful cleaning, then Hopper cleared his throat, “Don’t suppose any of you ever heard why we call him Shy?”

“No,” Rusty said.  “Always wondered though, he was downright friendly for a brother.”

Hopper chuckled, “Well, it goes back to early training.  You know how the instructors would give us broken equipment mixed with good?  Shy was the guy who could pick out the broken blasters every time.”  He tapped his fingers for a minute, “After a few weeks of broken and exploding blasters, Shy got so he was almost terrified to take a gun in an exercise.  We tried joking he was gun shy but it was pointed out that it wasn’t the best idea we could ever have.”

Kara carefully began fitting the shot glasses into their part of the case, not looking at her squad.

“So, the next time we had an exercise, I get my blaster and have a bit of a misfire in the corridor, made Shy swap with me after they got done yelling at me.  I ended up with the dud, and Shy got the working gun.”

“Suddenly the number of demerits your squad racked up makes so much more sense,” Blaze muttered.

“Yeah, but look at it this way, on the last shipment out before the siege, we sent back a hundred and twenty-two malfunctioning blasters because Shy and I went through all the guns we had and weeded out the bad ones.”  Hopper said.

Kara closed the lid on her box, catching their attention.  “I should go.  We’ll be at the rendezvous soon.”  Part of her wanted them to ask her to stay, but she knew she had things to do.  The least she could do was give them space.  “You’re welcome to use the room until we drop out of hyperspace.  They’ll bring a tray of caff soon, unless you tell them otherwise.”  She stood up and picked up her box.  “You did good work, and I thank you for it.”

She’d spent years learning to hide her emotions when she couldn’t let them go.  That mask was her saving grace as Kara left a group she dearly wanted to be a part of.  She was a Jedi, and there were rules, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I should mention that I have a Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/guardian-of-hope
> 
> Also, don't expect to find Ilan in the Star Wars universe, I created the planet and people and simply repurposed them as Kara's homeworld. It's a mid to outer rim planet, Earth-like, very big on tradition, ceremony, and ritual.
> 
> I'm considering using both of my other fake planets in later stories, for reasons, but that's a question for a different day.


End file.
